The Holidays
by SanityandInsane
Summary: A series of one shots that covers most holidays or observances plus love, lust and lies… Inu/? Kag/Sess, San/Mir, and a few other couples
1. Chapter 1

The Holidays

A series of one shots that covers most holidays or observances plus love and lust… Inu/Kag/Sess, San/ Mir, and a few other couples

Don't know why I wanted to do this really it was just on my mind. The one shots will as American holidays. Besides New Year's Day is not really a holiday it's just a jump to a new calendar year…yeah I know I'm a bore it's ok. Oh yeah before I forget I decided to make everyone human enjoy…

FYI: this chapter has a small lemon in it and all the other chapters will have a lemon in it but Fanfiction users will only see this one sorry but feel that I'm pushing it already. If you want to see the full chapters go to both or if you are a full fledge adult then would be the place for you. Then again it all depends on my mood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

--BR-- 

_New Year's Day _

_Kagome and her fiancé...and her fiancé…Midnight_

To say that she was pissed was an understatement she was beyond the realm of being pissed. InuYasha promised to be faithful this time and she wanted to believe that at this moment he still was being true. But three months ago they went to an art gala with Sesshoumaru and his wife Kikyo. InuYasha was openly ogling over her in the limo with both she and Sesshoumaru seething at them. She really didn't know why she placed herself in these positions knowing that InuYasha won't be truthful. At the same time it was hard for a woman to find that special someone.

The first time this happened a year ago she caught him and a woman named Sango in their bed. So after she completely roughed him up a little she spoke openly with the woman to see if she knew they were together in the first place. The woman said that she knew nothing and was completely sorry, Kagome believed her because of the fact that she looked like a faithful person. The next incident was when he cheated on her with Yura who she found out inadvertently by the Inutashio, the nice man said mistakenly slipped up on his son. The other incident was when she found InuYasha and Kagura in a closet kissing at his half brother's party.

Of course through all of this the man was always on his knees begging her back and like an idiot she took him back with the promise of him never doing it again. Again it is difficult to find the 'one' who can be faithful. Now she looked forward to InuYasha cheating on her again especially since he hasn't been at their home on this night. On the New Year's Day her own fiancé was not here for her. The saddest part about all of this is that he promised on her dead family that he would be there for her as she has always been there for him. Now her assumption was that instead he decided to see Kikyo, now it was Kikyo…

She snapped out of her stupor when she heard the doorbell ring, walking to the door pissed she angrily snatched the door knob open. "What the hell took you so long InuYasha…wait you aren't InuYasha"

"If I was that pathetic, inconsiderate bastard I would have dumped you by now Kagome seeing that I could never be faithful to you. Then again you are more of an idiot for always taking the bait of a cheater, always accepting him in your life again like a love sick puppy" Sesshoumaru said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. She was in a beautiful light blue full length halter dress with her now back length hair down with only the lightest hints of makeup on her face the clear gloss and light blue eye shadow. It all made her look very mature and even more sexy it didn't help that when she became angry her brown eyes narrowed beautifully.

But in those eyes he always saw sorrow because of his brother's stupid mistakes. Yes his brother was a dumb ass to have her waiting here when he promised to be with her today and he knew that because of his last escapade with his ex girlfriend Kagura. But no not InuYasha he had to be at his mansion with his wife Kikyo sleeping in one of their guest rooms unaware that he and his good friend Hiten just came back from a business trip.

Actually he wanted to surprise his wife this week by taking her to one of the nice restaurants she fancied. When he came back to the house he heard grunts and moans throughout one of the rooms for guests. So being the person he was along with Hiten went upstairs just to find out that Kikyo was sleeping with his half brother.

It was something he should have known though because ever since the art gala thing Kikyo had been less attentive to him. Then again he was making more business trips to place even he didn't really need to go to just to think about whether or not he made the right decision in marrying her. His heart and soul actually wanted the woman in front of him now seething over InuYasha's usual mistakes of cheating. But his pride always stopped him from pursuing her.

He knew that Kagome never wanted anything more from his little brother but his faithfulness, undying devotion, and just some inkling of care but he failed all of these things with flying colors. He knew that if she was his, she would never have to think about where he was or annoying ask every five minutes like Kikyo always did. He would never have to think about her asking for his money or mindlessly spending it like his wife always did. With the woman owning her own camera shop she had her own things that InuYasha loved to mooch off of. She was always an entertaining woman when he goaded her every time they met like this and it always had him thinking about why he married Kikyo when he could have tried to speak to Kagome.

"Shut up you bastard" she said through gritted teeth. "What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru, Kikyo whoring around again?" she said actually sighing at his angry expression. She moved out of the way of her door to let him in. She didn't really mean that but just a week ago everyone saw Kikyo on the front page of a porn magazine produced of course by her ex Naraku that said 'from whore to housewife, a ten page exclusive.' Needless to say when she came to Sesshoumaru about a new product she stumbled upon that they both could benefit from he was not pleased at all at his wife which caused him to curse her. That and she like their debates which always made her forget she ever had a fiancé who was his half brother. Who was probably off again fucking Kikyo, she didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"As a matter a fact she is whoring but InuYasha seems to be the lucky one tonight right Kagome?" he said still frowning at her. He then pushed a camera at her as he saw her take a seat at the table in her dining room. He followed her and decided to sit across from her as she just stared at the camera and then back at him.

"He was suppose to be here tonight Sesshoumaru, she laughed at the situation then spoke again, he promised he'd be here I got all dress up thinking that this time it will be so different it's a New Year after all. But this is InuYasha we are talking about the man does the same things all the time. Like you said before I stupidly take him back as if I can't find someone better but a lot of times it is hard to find 'him'.

I have Kouga but we discovered that we can only be friends, there is Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, and Suikotsu but I look up to them as brothers. But I'm assuming that this is some type of evidence against them correct" she finished holding the camera in her hands.

"Yes you are correct Kagome, he paused for a moment, why does he grab your attention?" he questioned. He really wanted to know to why too what it was about his brother that this woman loved so much.

"I really don't know I guess I just don't want to be lonely" she said softly as she got up from her chair and approached him. "I could ask you the same thing Sesshoumaru why are you with Kikyo when you now know how she is"

"You want the honest truth or the crappy lie" he said as he saw her smile. It was the first smile he saw on her this New Year Day. Although he didn't show it he was actually happy that he was the one who made her smile.

"Obviously the truth" she said still smiling at him. He moved closer to her as she started to look weirdly at him but she still stood in her place.

"I'm with her because she looks like you" he said smirking at her shocked expression. He was very close to her now as she still stood there now with her head down slightly.

Then she moved out of the way with the camera in her hands "We should get this developed Sesshoumaru I'll have it ready for you by tomorrow"

"Can't handle the truth Kagome I always believed that you were a strong person" he said still walking next to her, still close to her. He saw her angry expression and smirked.

"I'm very strong Sesshoumaru don't think anything differently about me. What you said just shocked me a little"

"Why? It's the truth Kagome I do like you I've liked you ever since you've been with InuYasha over three years ago. When everything was alright between the both of you, when he could never 'cheat' on you Kagome I liked you. I have always respected you and I always will sweetheart so why not start the New Year right" he finished now hovering over her. He took her hand and kissed it softly but she squirmed away.

"Because you came here to expose your wife Sesshoumaru, she is the bad guy here right. And besides I would never hurt InuYasha even if I know he is hurting me" she said trying to move from him but he would not budge instead he put his arms around her waist.

"Kagome you have to learn how to be bad, you have to know that I will never hurt you like he has" he said softly and her eyes widened in shock. Even in his arms he saw her think about what he just said.

"I don't know what to say I never knew that you wanted me. I know that you would never hurt me but we would be hurting others I---" she was cut off by his kiss. His soft sweet kiss made her quickly forget about Inu-something her fiancé and only about the man who was holding her…just about the man she was about to lose her virginity too…

--BR-- 

_1:15am_

Sango was partying on the dance floor like it was the best thing in the world several men surrounded her as she danced let herself have 'fun.' She was partying for the crappy year she had with InuYasha for the first seven months before she found out that he was planning on getting married. She was completely drunk because it was her night to flush this bad year out and welcome the new. The year of 2008 would be one of greater joys and happiness she could finally find a job and eventually settle down.

"Hey Sango don't party too hard you might throw up with all the booze you've been drinking tonight" Ayame said smiling and yelling as she looked over at her boyfriend of eleven months Kouga they were sitting at the table nearest to the dance floor. He was the statue of a Greek god the way his muscle shirt showed all of his muscular bulges now she knew why Kagome recommended him. That man was a sweetheart that could handle her moodiness at times on the days she was reminded of her grandfather's death plus his birthday.

Actually the first time she met her man and Kagome was when she was in camera shop the woman owned pissed because she wanted to blow up her grandfather's picture and the self machine wouldn't work. Kagome the owner and now good friend had Kouga help her with her problem because he was the best at machine problems. From there they dated, then talked about their future the part she loved the most. For now though she was here for her best friend who was now moving off of the dance floor to the bar table again.

"I want another drink sweetheart" Sango said to the very cute bartender would was now worried about her just like her friend was.

"Miss I can't you've already had enough so please enjoy the party" the man said smiling at her as she instantly melted. He hadn't missed her on that floor she was hot but he learned from his last bad relationship to never judge a book by its cover. He was a pervert not a cheater so when he broke up with Yura because she smelled like his ex-friend InuYasha and the other three men she was seeing behind his back. He couldn't dwell on his other job or his ex girlfriend at the moment but the woman who he was openly groping. She was suppose to slap him back but didn't she just sat there taking it and he just assumed it was because she was drunk.

"Wanna take this somewhere else sweetheart or do I have to wait until you have finished" she slurring half of the words that just came out of her mouth.

"That's a bold statement what about your friends that are heading this way" he said smirking at her.

"Yeah what about us Sango" Ayame said pulling up a chair with her boyfriend in tow. "Hi can I get water with lemon please and you can tell me what my drunken friend just told you a moment ago"

Shrugging his shoulders said "She wants me to take her home with me" then he got her water with lemon. He saw the woman turn her attention back to her friend.

"No Sango we are not having any bad things happen tonight besides what kind of a friend would I be if I let you go off with some stranger" then Ayame turned to him. "No offense"

"None taken" Miroku said filling other orders.

"Hey can I get the same as my woman" Kouga said almost as drunk as Sango but sober enough to how to start flushing his system.

"Hey Kouga y-you need to wait your turn I was just about to give this cutie bartender my number" she said as Ayame gave her a purse back. "Here take this and call me um…"

"I'm Miroku and thanks I'm glad that you have good friends here. Take this man it's on the house and please take her home I'm sure she won't remember me even if I called her" he said the last part to Ayame seeing now that she was the only one completely sober.

Ayame arched her eyebrow at him then looked at her friend it would be good for her to finally have someone in her life and he didn't seem so dangerous. So he touched her inappropriately when she and Kouga were making their way over she actually didn't move or hurt him like she did to many others that was a plus. "You never know what could happen if you play your cards right. Look we have to get out of here Miroku you have a great night" she finished as she took both Kouga's and Sango's hands leading them to the door for the fresh cool air that would hit them.

Miroku could only look at the door then down at the number in front of him. He quickly grabbed it not knowing whether or not he would call in three days. For now though he had work to do and a couple more orders to fill until he could go home to think.

--BR-- 

_2:00 am _

"Oh InuYasha that was great now I know what brother is the best" Kikyo said with the best fake enthusiasm as possible. In reality she was thinking of her husband and how his trip was going this obviously was a waste of time. It was always a waste of time with InuYasha he was just a pastime because her husband was always gone. Of all the things she could be doing which was Sesshoumaru, her husband decided that this trip was more important to his company and left her here with nothing to do so she decided to call InuYasha the third best thing after Naraku. She believed that if Sesshoumaru wasn't going to admire her then someone else would and the man next to her did it.

Who cared if InuYasha had a fiancé if she did her job correctly by keeping him sexually happy then he wouldn't be here. Then again Kagome was always a cold fish just like when they were in high school she was always the loser, the geek loner who only got a camera shop because of her grandfather's inheritance when she became eighteen. Now Kagome lost again because she had the two richest brothers in America fucking the mess out of her even though InuYasha was nothing like her husband Sesshoumaru.

"I know sweetie and there could be more if you want" InuYasha said looking at the beautiful woman in his brother's guest room. The red cotton sheets covered them as his golden eyes looked lovingly into her dark brown eyes. In all of the weeks they have known each other he could say that he was starting to fall for the woman in front of him. Now why out of all people did she entice and keep him happier than his current fiancé Kagome did? It was strange another man's wife his brother's wife no less kept him happy. But at the same time he loved Kagome because she was a caring beautiful woman who always kept his best interests at heart. Oh shit Kagome…he forgot all about her and their New Year's night they were suppose to have with each other.

"No that's ok I need to prepare for Sesshoumaru he comes home this morning I believe" she said quickly getting up and walking to the built in shower area of the home.

"Well Kikyo can I at least join you" he said but he was thinking about how to explain himself to Kagome. For once he actually wanted Kikyo to say no to him so that he could get home. Then in a couple of days call her just to see her do the best naughty things to him things that Kagome's very virgin mind could never understand. Luck would be on his side tonight when he heard her say no.

"Good because I have to get back home I'll see you later" he said getting his clothes and shoes on still smelling like sex, the best sex of his life well he really didn't know about Kagome. He needed to get home and fast he needed to see Kagome to apologize for not being there for her like he said he would. He heard the shower go on and with last piece of clothing on he quickly left the mansion.

His green sports car was in the back of the garage where Sesshoumaru couldn't find it of course. For now he lived with Kagome because he didn't really have much of a job and the job he had with Sesshoumaru as a mail boy. That was because of their bastard father who felt that he wasn't as good as Sesshoumaru yet when he retired from his company, he needed to mature like his half brother. And his brother always laughed it up making him do degrading things in front of everyone, one time with his fiancé in the same room. It was also the place Kagome would go to when they had just finished fighting or when she knew he was being 'bad.'

He really didn't know why he did what he did to her but she didn't help out either. Any sane person would do more for him like finally give him sex. He could care about her and he does but if you are only doing eighty-five percent of the job then a man is bound to find other means of comfort. So Kikyo was in magazines all over the U.S. but she helped him out to the point that he cared about her just as much as he cared about Kagome. At the moment though he wanted to get home and then he could think about the two women he cared about the most.

--BR-- 

Regret was what Kagome felt as she quickly cleaned the mess left by she and Sesshoumaru. Her ripped dress was in her hands then in the garbage along with the pieces of a vase she broke while the made-no had sex twice. The first time was on this floor the next time it was in her main guest room. She finally did what InuYasha has been doing for the last seven months of their relationship she cheated on him.

And what made it worse was the fact that she lost her virginity to his older brother who was married but happened to like her. It felt so horrible but so right at the same time which was why she was questioning herself now. Why did she sleep with Sesshoumaru so quickly was it the fact that he liked her or her revenge on InuYasha? She could not forget Sesshoumaru's revenge on Kikyo but that would only explain the first time.

The second time was not a revenge type of thing for her and she assumed that it wasn't the same for him. But he liked her so that would make her the culprit of revenge. Then again he kissed her first she could still remember the soft kisses he placed on her, she could still remember what just happened between them the second time.

"_Kagome I want you again are you ready for me?" he questioned softly as he looked at her beautiful brown eyes he was still inside of her, still looking down at her._

"_Yes but we need to find a better place to sleep" she said softly as she looked back into his twinkling eyes. She traced his face and smiled at the smirk he gave her. _

"_Indeed" was his only response as he pulled them both off of the floor of her living room still inside of her went into her guest room. Once there he started his assault on her lips once more as she moaned for him her eyes widened as he became hard again within her. _

_He smirked again at her as he started to move within her a little harder than the last time. He knew that she was trying to keep up to his thrusts as her legs were wrapped around his giving him even greater leverage. He was in heaven having the woman had always wanted in his arms with him having his fill of her._

"_Ohhh Sesshoumaru" she said actually shaking again as she was have the best time of her life. He was so big and great at the time she rubbed against him trying to keep up. They were both sweaty so when she tried to touch his chest her hands kept slipping. He somehow moved her hands out of the way to take one of her nipples in his mouth while pounding into her. _

_Kagome moaned louder now she knew how it felt to have great sex granted it was her first time but it was amazing Sesshoumaru was amazing. Finally getting a grip on something on his body she combed through his silver hair eliciting his first moan of the night which prompted him to pound into her even harder. She knew that they were reaching their climax together she moaned out his name again just like he moaned out hers moments later. _

_Sesshoumaru slowly slipped out of Kagome's warmth and collapsed next to her feeling very calm. A calm that he hadn't felt since his mother's death he held her kissing her on her shoulders as she was turned from him. "I meant what I said Kagome I like you a lot I always have, ever since you started dating that boy called InuYasha. That was the first day we had an argument about you keeping on your shoes in my home. Although this is the worse time to admit it I would never hurt you" he said truthfully. _

_She turned to him frowning "But you have a wife and I need time to think to process all of this to figure out you, me, and InuYasha" she pulled the blue sheet over her body. She felt Sesshoumaru's warmth leave her as he started to get dressed._

"_You are right again Kagome I need that camera developed by tomorrow bring the prints to my office. Take all the time you need for this but you needed to know how I felt" he said slightly angered by that response but she was right he was married and she was with his idiot brother. So why did this all feel so right he would have to figure this all out later. "I'm leaving Kagome but if you need anything…"_

"_No I'll be fine" she said now sitting up on the bed. She sighed when she heard her door click somehow she wanted to see him again…_

_End Flashback_

And that was the problem she wanted to see Sesshoumaru again or she wouldn't have slept with him twice. She knew how he felt about her but how did she feel about him. Sexually she wanted more but mentally she wanted to see if this was real or another trick from fate. Plus what about InuYasha he was a major factor to consider since they were planning to get married.

Now that she did the same thing he has where would they be? Finally coming up with a decision Kagome decided not to tell him just like he never told her about Sango for the last seven months of their relationship. Or Yura, Kagura and now Kikyo another man's wife but she also would not go back to Sesshoumaru either she didn't want another encounter like they just had twenty minutes ago. She placed the sheets that were in the guest room in the closet of her room upstairs confident that InuYasha would not find it until she went to get it washed. Then she found some new blue sheets and covered the bed again.

Kagome then went in to her room to take a quick shower washing the stench of sex off of her. When she finished she found a huge Snoopy shirt that she bought when she, Kouga and Jakotsu went on there trip to Cedar Point. She crawled into her and InuYasha's bed when she heard him finally come in the door. She heard him silently come upstairs to their bed clothes on and all to snuggle up close to Kagome. He started to kiss her on her cheek and neck and already she felt the difference Sesshoumaru was much better.

"I'm sorry babe that I wasn't here for New Year's but I promise I'll make it up to you ok" he said now smelling her. "Kagome you smell nice like always"

"Thank you and its ok I know you mean well" she said surprising herself and the man next to her. The worse thing about all of this was she didn't know whether or not to feel like shit about this or feel happy that she had done the same thing.

--BR-- 

Like it? Hate it? Review if you wish…


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Just one thing for those who are reading everyone in this story are human not demon. I don't wish make everyone demons and half demons with this series of one shots. So I'm sorry for those I've already offended if you wanted that way and please excuse the long drawn out lemon in the chapter I hope it is ok. I know Valentine's Day isn't exactly a holiday but then again I don't feel President's Day should be an observance either so here we are. Enjoy!!!

--BR-- 

_4:00 P.M._

Miroku was a happy man for once in his life he had something great his new girlfriend Sango. A lot had happened after the New Year's Day party where Sango flirted with him while he touched her boobs quickly. A few days later he decided to call her just to see if she remembered him and for a cup of coffee and she obliged.

It's been over thirty days and he was feeling better with her than he ever did with his ex-girlfriend Yura. Of course he always was slapped for his behavior but it was all worth it. He was now approaching her apartment for a quiet dinner between them when his cell phone went off.

"Hello who is this?" he questioned as he found a place to park his car. Then he sighed as he heard the screeching voice of his ex-girlfriend Yura.

"How dare you Miroku do this to me I was faithful through the end and now you're with that whore" Yura yelled over the phone at him.

"Yes you were faithful until I caught you and InuYasha in our old apartment then heard from Manten that you were playing with InuYasha at least twice a month for the last four months" he shouted to her. He had to close his eyes who knew that Yura was still being childish by calling his phone from different numbers. "The woman I'm with now is no whore the only whore around me is the one talking to me right at this moment. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to the woman I care about…"

"Wait Miroku I need to tell you something about important please listen" she said ignoring his last statement. Yura needed him back in her life she was running out of money since she lost her job and she was adamant spender so now she needed someone to help her out. She was pregnant and though she already knew that they only spent one night together the day after Christmas she could use that to her advantage to pass off her and InuYasha's child.

"What could be so important Yura you tell me?" he questioned smartly.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours Miroku" she said smiling over her quick thinking. If it was one thing she learned from Miroku while they were together was he wanted children. She wasn't so sure about how InuYasha was…alright she was but she didn't dwell on what he said to her hours ago. Both men had some capital but Miroku's came from working two jobs InuYasha's came from family inheritance. She needed someone to help her now and since InuYasha was denying their child for the sake of saving an already sinking relationship she decided use the next best thing. So she was more than two months along Yura that Miroku would responsibility.

"I don't believe you Yura I'd have to see the results first"

"Why would I lie when you left me 'for good' that night we did it unprotected so why would I lie about it now"

"Because you slept with InuYasha for four months" he was at the door of Sango's apartment and angrily rang the doorbell. It was sad really his ex-friend did the exact same thing to Sango who was now working with InuYasha's current fiancé. That same woman named Kagome caught Sango and InuYasha who were together for six months while they were engaged.

When he caught Yura and InuYasha he eventually figured out that Kagome knew about that also, the poor woman she needed to find something better like he was trying to find with Sango. Now he was dragged again into this mess of Yura and the child that could be his.

"Look Yura I just don't trust you at the moment but I do remember that night and I will help you. But if in anyway you have lied to me about the parentage of the child I will not take responsibility for my actions that could be inflicted upon you. If the real father doesn't take responsibility of the child then maybe I will but there for him or her.

I have to now explain this to the woman I care about and pray that she doesn't dump me since she is probably listening to this conversation. Now Yura if you will excuse me I will talk to you later and don't call me on other people's phones I will call you" he said hanging up before she could say anything else he then looked at Sango who had her head down slightly. He was right she was listening to the conversation and was now sad.

"Are you going to leave me now that you are going to be a father?" she questioned. She didn't even know why this bothered her so much they had only been going together for a month and although he was a pervert Miroku was also a gentleman also.

He lifted her chin level to him their brown eyes connected and they both blushed. "Trust me Sango I care about you a lot and I don't even know if the child is mine remember we had this conversation. It all boils down to InuYasha I just want you to be there Sango and I promise that I will never leave you" he said while his other hand touched her rear which cause Sango to slap him.

When she calmed down a bit she smiled back, "Ok Miroku I'll be here with you now come in I have dinner ready" she said then she took him in again he was dressed in all black from head to toe. It didn't help her anymore when she saw that his coat was slightly open along with his shirt. For Sango this date was going to be a long one especially since he looked so sexy until he touched her rear again.

--BR-- 

_9:00 P.M. _

Kikyo was worried for once in her life for her husband. He was never this late coming home from work and she wondered why. When he was in town he always treated her to her favorite places but this had been happening a lot lately which had her thinking.

Did he finally find out about all of the others she had on the side when he was out of town? What does he know now other than the magazine cover that she was on courtesy of Naraku the man she just fucked hours ago? Is he plotting his revenge?

Kikyo knew what types of revenge Sesshoumaru could play against her including her losing her home and standings with rich. She couldn't help herself to all the other men especially if the man she loved and gave her vows to wasn't there for her. Yes she loved her husband but his absentness made her look at Naraku again and steal InuYasha from that nobody from high school Kagome. Then her questions turned from her to him.

What was Sesshoumaru doing now? Was he out fucking another woman and if he was who was it? If it was Kagura then she was going to kick her ass. She had no other answers no questions until she hear the front door open of the mansion. She ran to it or at least tried to clicking in her red high heel shoes across the wooden front floors actually her whole outfit was red the tube dress, three quarter length jacket and all. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the top of her head she knew she looked lovely

It was Valentine's Day she wanted to look her best for the man she loved she even went out of her way to cook for him. Ok so she made the cooks of the house cook for her but that wasn't the point. When she called him numerous times after 5p.m. she got nothing but his voicemail which made her worry but he was here now. Her brown eyes looked warmly at his.

"Hey honey I made us some dinner I hope you like it" she said slightly nervous at his gaze for some reason.

He look down at his wife with a bored glance "I've already eaten" he said pushing past her. He actually had to mentally smirk at that because on top of the dinner he had purposely with Jakotsu, Hiten, and Manten he really did 'eat' someone else. Kagome his little Kagome soon he would have her he just needed more time to catch Kikyo hell he already had the hidden cameras installed in every room.

Then he sighed he really cared about his wife but she was always a figment of what he finally obtained Kagome. Both women looked alike but one was always sticking her neck out for those she cared about and the other was sticking her neck out for herself. It was one of the reasons why he used this approach for Kikyo because he knew that when he was finished she would attempt to raise hell.

He was a business man he didn't need the drama. And ever since he met Kagome he had always liked her in everyway she was a spitfire that InuYasha could not handle. She also had a heart of gold save the times they shared together. Kikyo was the clingy type the only time he had ever seen her happy was after sex and the next pay check.

But it wasn't like her helped the situation Kikyo although popular never came from much thus one of the reasons why she was into the 'sexual' businesses. The main one Naraku loved to exploit since she was one of the owners of them and he hated the Tashio family. Yes both she and Kagome looked alike but their personalities were very different he would always care about his wife but never loved her.

In some ways he had already knew this but assumed that she would fill the void of what he wanted in the first place. She did fill them at first until he had heard and comforted a crying Kagome, Kikyo didn't matter nor did she know. The woman in front of him never would especially since her latest escapades with his brother another person he despised plus Naraku in his home. But that was another story.

"I made dinner just for us Sesshoumaru, you know for us married people" she said now slightly pissed at him. Of all the times to not have dinner with her no less he decided to choose this time. "Who is she Sesshoumaru?"

"That's pretty bold even for you Kikyo but the question I should be asking you is who is he? Does he have a slight resemblance to me with the silver hair and golden eyes Kikyo or are his eyes red, his hair black?" he said frowning at her. In some small way he actually he was giving her a choice to tell him the truth something he already knew. But this was Kikyo he was talking about she was going to claim her 'faithfulness' until he had enough on her to expose.

"I-I when you leave me here alone I can only think of you I have no eyes for any other male" she said smartly. "Look babe I love you and I always will I have never liked your brother he is with that woman Kagome. Naraku can go to hell after all he did to me I would never hurt you or our vows"

And he was right but it was no sense on dwelling on it he saw her move towards him and placed her arms around his waist. He didn't move at all he just stood there as she nuzzled her face on his chest while his hands moved to softly push her off. "I'm going to be in my study" he said placing his coat on the couch and walked three doors down his personal haven but his wife followed him.

"Well maybe I could be of some assistance in here also like we use to Sesshoumaru. Before you left me with all of your business trips I want you tonight and besides its Valentine's Day. A day for lovers" she said rushing up to him. She pulled her hair down from her bun to let him know that she was serious that she loved him. The only man who actually satisfied her when he was there for her was now rejecting her. Now she knew that something more was going on here.

"Not tonight Kikyo maybe tomorrow I'm tired" he said closing the door in her face and locking it. He needed time to be alone he went up to the desk to pull out the proposal Kagome had come with it was very inventive. A camera together with a video recorder was all right but creating a very small camera video recorder that could take three times more memory and can upload on computers as quickly as an MP3 player can was amazing.

She claimed that she had to prototype of this invention in her office which was the main reason why he wanted to see it and her again. They have in all slept together four times since the New Year and of course it was amazing. At the moment though his wife was interrupting him again this time with more mindless B.S. and he just sat down in his chair and leaned back to here her screeching.

"Sesshoumaru open the door, how dare you leave me out here along on today Valentine's Day. Fine I'm going upstairs to our room thank you for ruining this night just like you have been for the last year and a half" she said at the closed door. She now needed to know more answers and she was going to find them out. He just confirmed it and besides she was a cheater and cheaters always knows who has cheated on them. So when she found out whom it was she was going to drain him for everything he was worth and maybe even help InuYasha out from the bitch or loser he was with currently. She walked up the stairs with the plans forming in her head. Now she loved Sesshoumaru in every way especially in the bed but now because of this he was going to pay.

--BR-- 

_11:05 P.M._

"_You are a bastard InuYasha do you know that" Kagome said picking up her one of her favorite vase's to throw at him. The vase broke meters away from him as he just smirked._

"_Am I wrong Kagome the way he has always looked its no wonder why you come home from work the way that you do all flustered. So how long has my brother been fucking you so that I can finally leave you alone?"_

"_How dare you InuYasha after all the times I took you back you accuse me of cheating on you and with your brother no less. If you want out I can gladl---" she said suddenly feeling faint she fell to the soundly on her blue carpet. _

"_Kagome, hey Kagome" InuYasha ran to her side the very first time he was genuinely worried about her. He quickly called for help and held her close to him. She smelled so nice he almost forgot why he was so mad at her it was because of her current lateness that he was so angry. _

_He could understand his lateness towards things but the goody two shoes Kagome it wasn't possible unless she was cheating on him. That was not acceptable in his book it was ok for him, he was a man but to see a woman do it to him, he just couldn't live with himself if she was cheating on him. They were supposed to be getting married soon but his infidelity kept her at bay from marrying him. _

_But he knew that in the end she loved him that was the reason why she took him back when he got on his knees. He loved her also out of all of the women he had in his life he always knew that she would always be there. Then there was Kikyo who also held some of his heart ever since they first slept together after that gala thing. He held her as the ambulance finally showed up they started to ask him questions as they place her on a stretcher and into the truck. He would follow them and find out what was wrong with his fiancé…_

And that was where he was now in the hospital awaiting the doctors of any word on her and her condition. When one came over to him his spirits were lifted up a little. He was happy when the doctor came up to him and told him she wanted to speak to him in private. He went to room 62 quickly and saw that she was up in her bed in sort of a trance, he slowly approached her.

"Kagome the doctor claimed that you had something to tell me. What's wrong?" he said taking his hands in hers actually preparing for the worse. For some weird reason he wanted her to be alright he loved when they argued and he would always lose. No he just loved all of her in general not Kikyo just her and he didn't know why he felt this way all of the sudden.

The feeling though felt great and different at the same time it took a time like this to realize that he was really falling for Kagome all over again. Until she said her next statement that would shock the hell out of him, her eyes connected with his as she spoke very soft.

Her brown eyes connected with his golden ones "InuYasha the doctor just said that I'm pregnant. He took the tests after I woke up and told him all of my symptoms" she finished. She didn't want to tell him that she was over a month along that would really make all of his statements true about her visits with Sesshoumaru. She was now distant how would she tell Sesshoumaru and InuYasha later.

She remembered New Year's Day when she and Sesshoumaru had sex they were unprotected. Then on MLK day she and InuYasha were protected, she could always say that the condom broke between them but that would be unfair to both parties. So she decided to not tell Sesshoumaru but tell InuYasha right now but before she could InuYasha beat her to it.

"You lying whore that child is not mine and I will not take responsibility for it. It's just another man's when we had sex we were protected I made sure not to make that mistake again…" he stopped himself before going any further

"What mistake InuYasha?" she said pulling her hand away from his. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her.

"It's no since in keeping it from you not huh? One of the women I was sleeping with became pregnant because I was unprotected with her. And now I'm leaving find your own way home my things will be gone when you get back, I will not take care of another child when I refuse to take care of the first one" he said turning towards the door. He left quickly hands in his black jacket as her walked to the parking structure thinking about the mistake he made by thinking he was in love with Kagome.

--BR-- 


	3. Chapter 3

St. Patrick's Day 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz

I was going to make this chapter a quick one. Oh what fun it would have been to have only given all of my readers 500 words or less. But I know I am not a 500 word person despite the horrible sentence structure… Oh yeah I made Koga and Ayame the complete romantics of this one shot among the other things I did like Kagome and InuYasha…please don't be mad at me. As the imaginary glass plates fly my way…ok I'm done being an idiot happy reading. 

--BR--

_Koga and Kagome _

He hadn't spoken to her since he had seen her and Sesshoumaru in that office after hours. She needed to tell him about the unborn child growing in her belly because they were friends and she needed someone there for her. They were always there for one another when they were in high school but ever since that day he hasn't even taken a glance at her.

"You have to talk to me sometime I cut your checks" again she heard nothing as he took out the jammed photo paper out of one of the machines. "Koga I need you please just like in high school, I'm scared"

"If it makes you feel better InuYasha dumped me last month" she said getting his hopes up. It was a well known fact that Koga and InuYasha disliked each other with a passion. Koga wanted a shot at the Tashio business but InuYasha who had started dating her the first year of their relationship somehow found his application and shredded it. 

Koga only found out when Manten a friend who also hated InuYasha happen to see it and told him about it. Needless to say for both men and her camera shop that day was ruined when InuYasha came by to see her while Koga was working. 

The morning after that she went personally for her friend to see Sesshoumaru who said that he would look into it for her. At that time though she had no idea that Sesshoumaru liked her in another way than business and her dealings with a brother that he almost hated. 

"Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru, Kagome?" he finally said as he perked up slightly at the news of InuYasha dumping her. He had always felt a connection with Kagome and at one point in his life wanted to be that boyfriend for her. But she had always thought of them as friends and he was always pushed to the background. 

So he decided to stay in the background as a friend in high school and a friend now. He just hated the fact that she would consider sleeping with Sesshoumaru the man looked like he hated every living thing around him. His friend that he had one time loved…no still loved with never taking a chance on them. 

"Who else would it be Koga you?" she questioned completely confused. But by the way he sounded he hated the fact that he wasn't the one in that room with her that it was Sesshoumaru.

"Never mind Kagome I have Ayame remember" he said smiling at her. "But you have to know that I do love you like a sister and I want you to know that I'm always here for you. So what is it my friend?" he questioned as Kagome held his hand and took him over to the chairs used by her customers.

"Well um you promise that you won't become too mad right" she said looking up at him with her big brown eyes. 

It was enough to make him fold, "Yes Kagome I'll try not to become angry"

"Well it all started on New Year's Day a little after 12 am InuYasha was no where to be found and of course I had a feeling that he had shacked up with my old rival Kikyo" she stopped when he looked like he wanted to say something.

"You mean the Kikyo is married to Sesshoumaru at this moment, the same Kikyo that I just saw in the magazine, the same Kikyo who use to always to try and one up you by trying to steal all of your boyfriends. The same woman who hated you because everyone liked you even when you were a quote 'loner' when they were suppose to hate you…" he trailed off when Kagome put a finger on his mouth to say that she knew what he was talking about. 

"Yes Koga her, I had a feeling that they were together so Sesshoumaru came over that evening to confirm it for me. He didn't even have to say it for me to know because after all why would a married man be at my doorstep. 

But he hinted at InuYasha sleeping with his wife which he was because later on I gave him the proof of them on one the guest rooms"

"So that why he came here that day for those photos and they heard nothing I suppose" he said.

"Well yes we talked about that and your job application that I gave him but for not that's not what I want to tell you. Koga on that night in my home I slept with Sesshoumaru"

"What!" he shouted. He was pissed again not only had she slept with him once but twice. He just looked at the woman who was now softly crying. What was it about those Tashio's that had women running to them was it their hair and eyes ugh he didn't want to think about. 

His friend though needed him and he loved her enough to stay around and hear her out it was obvious that she was hurting. "It's ok Kagome I'm here I'll always be here for you even through this. Now what would possess you to sleep with him" he said placing two fingers under her chin and had her look at him. 

"I don't know his words he made me feel good for once in my life. I had fun with him and I didn't even get caught of course there were questions from InuYasha but he never found the answers. Sesshoumaru expressed how much he liked me and for a while I kept denying him because I was starting feel something more from him.

After the first day of the year I would see him again at least three other times. When you caught us we had seen each other again for the fifth time. I knew that what I was doing was wrong so after you caught us I decided not to see him again to focus on InuYasha. 

But I know that I'm starting to fall for Sesshoumaru as he has already fallen for me. We didn't just have sex all of those times either we spoke to each other, held each other, we were amazing when we were together those times. On top of that he is married although he claims that he is going to divorce her soon. 

I'm rambling but what I want to tell you is Sesshoumaru and I weren't protected on New Year's Day. The reason why InuYasha dumped me was I'm pregnant and it's not his. I feel so horrible Koga about everything" she started crying again after her long speech and felt Koga's arms around her.

"Kagome we are going to get through this together ok just me, you, and Ayame alright" he said just holding her as she cried. He was going to protect her from those brothers they cause enough trouble for years. Until he heard his cell phone ring he took one of his hands from Kagome to see that it was Sesshoumaru. He sighed this was going to be hard especially if Tashio hired him. He wanted to be hired within the company but he had a feeling that this was more than that. 

--BR--

_InuYasha and Sesshoumaru _

"I believe that Koga and Miroku here will be good for this company InuYasha. Giving Miroku a promotion and Koga a job here is the best thing I could have ever done"

"Except I was supposed to be the one you promoted Sesshoumaru not him. You and father discussed this" she shouted at him.

"Were you eavesdropping again InuYasha and for your information I said that I would consider it I did not promise"

"You are a grade A bastard you know that"

"And you're preaching to the choir little brother like I said before they have the jobs you still work as the mail boy a fitting punishment for you I believe" that and Koga knew too much about him and Kagome. This job would give him the benefit of the doubt to check up on Kagome again. 

Ever since InuYasha flaunted the fact he was single in his face he was a little perturbed. He knew that he couldn't just up and go see her, Kikyo could figure that out. He stood from his black leather chair and looked out the window to think. Then he smirked he could always drop off more of the footage he had on Kikyo his wayward wife. He was almost done with his plan but InuYasha was the problem with her, he always had been.

"I'm going to talk to father about this"

"Go ahead his decision doesn't matter anyway I'm the owner of this company now. Remember little brother he gave it all to me because he knew that both of us weren't responsible enough. Guess who that irresponsible person is InuYasha it's not me" he pulled out a manila folder from his side drawers and threw it over the desk for InuYasha to see.

"What the hell is this?" he said looking at the pictures of a slightly pregnant Yura. The sonograms and ultrasounds of the unborn child said it all.

"You're irresponsibility brother tell me why is Miroku taking care of Yura pregnancy tab when you are the father InuYasha"

"How the hell do you k-know about this" he stuttered half way as he just looked a little lost.

"I don't know but I do know that she came to see me and somehow had a change of heart towards Miroku. At least when it just comes to him and not his girlfriend do you want to know what she told me" he said flicking his long hair in back of him. His golden eyes his narrowed at his little brother, at how careless he was at this it made him wonder about how and why did he really dumped Kagome.

"No I'd rather not because the child is not mine and I stand by that"

"Are you really that heartless? That reminds me InuYasha what possessed you to dump Kagome? Did she finally see that she was too good for you?"

"No I'm not heartless I just want a blood test when the child is born then I'll take the proper responsibility. And you're still on Kagome I thought you of all people would know about her since you sleep with her all the time. No was she never too good for me I was too good for her because she fell for you" this time he growled at him and knocked the desk chairs over in his office.

"I haven't slept with her InuYasha" a lie of course he would do anything to protect his major investments and Kagome like the business he ran was one of them. 

"You can't even keep a straight face when you lie can you Sesshoumaru. You wanna know the real reason why I dumped the woman I loved"

"Oh come off yourself InuYasha, you loved her give me a break you couldn't hold out on not cheating on her if it killed you at this moment. Kagura proved that fact for me at the fundraiser father had last year"

"You are still on that, ugh, I have no time for this I dumped her because I wanted to dump her. She was cramping my style" he tried to sound confident when he said that but he couldn't feel that way. He actually didn't know what was going on with Kagome he claimed that she cheated on him. 

But to him it all made sense she was arguing with him about the smallest things just to leave the house. Now she was pregnant and the child could be his, he wanted the child to be his but he also knew about Yura. 

--BR--

_Kikyo and Sesshoumaru_

She had to find something on him Kikyo had to find out what was going on with her and her husband. Where was all of his attention going because it wasn't going to her? She was a cheater so she knew the game, she was no fool all those late nights, and eating dinner out with friends late something was wrong with this picture. At the moment she was coming up short on what she could find but she wasn't one to give up. 

She threw his important papers on the dark brown wooden floors determined to find something. That and she really didn't want to give up this great life to some bitch. She had worked so hard for all of it, so if she found information on him first then she could dangle it in his face. The 'great' Sesshoumaru wouldn't have a leg to stand on and she could keep living the life she always wanted to live. 

When she could find nothing she threw the huge manila folder she originally threw on the desk on the floor, white, pink, and blue papers had flown everywhere but she didn't care. Her husband did though especially since he was leaning on ledge of his coffee door of his study.

"What the hell are you doing in my study Kikyo?" he said looking at his crouched wife in her all yellow button down spring dress. 

"Trying to find out the woman you are cheating on me with Sesshoumaru?"

"I should be figuring out if you have been cheating on me wife" he already knew her verdict guilty as charged. Why did he still want to play with here he really should be checking on Kagome again. The videos as well as the numerous photos should be enough to give to his lawyers but he kept everything in a very safe place with his old friend Kagura and Bankotsu. He had months on her but somehow didn't want to give it all up yet, even he didn't know why that was. 

"I told you before I'm not cheating on you, Sesshy I love you dearly don't you see that. Can't you see me your wife I love you with all my heart. Maybe I'm overreacting about this cheating thing but I just…never see you anymore it's like you go out of your way to avoid me" and then for the first time in their lives they saw each other at least for a moment. 

"Good then you will like what I say next get some nice clothes on we are going to eat with InuYasha and my father tonight" he said watching her reaction. She looked slightly surprised when he called InuYasha's name.

"You seem skittish Kikyo may I ask what is wrong" he said eyeing his wife.

"N-Nothing I'll get ready" she said as she ran past him to their bedroom upstairs. Eventually he would change far left corner room into a guest room and make the center room his room when he divorced Kikyo. But for now…

"My dearest Kikyo try dressing up in something green and comfortable it is St. Patrick's Day after all" he said walking out of his study and into the living room. He already knew that it was going to be a long night he decided to dress in green. He then walked out of his study to his wet bar it was St. Patrick's Day and he was going to enjoy the rest of it. 

--BR--

_Koga and Ayame_

He loved Kagome but Ayame was completely faithful. He wanted to protect Kagome but his desire to protect Ayame was becoming stronger. He wanted Kagome but now he was starting to realize that he would always play second fiddle. His Kagome was in a huge mess but Ayame helped him get out of the mess of Kagome when they first started dating. His mind cried that he should ditch Ayame but his soul said that he needed her. 

"Hey Koga I'm home. Can you believe Yura flaunted her pregnancy in Sango's face?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart" he said as he took a look around the new furnished kitchen. Three months ago he changed it because of her it was all cream Ayame's favorite color, the counters, the cabinets, the floors all a beautiful cream color. 

He did because at the time it was a new beginning for them, she was there for him when he was down, when he wanted to kill InuYasha because the asshole made him lose his shot, when every sentence was about Kagome. The kitchen was a symbol of them. He saw her approach him with one eyebrow arched some of her pretty red hairs poked out a little.

"You look forlorn Koga what happened? Was it Kagome again? What did she do I swear I'll kick her ass if she hurt you again? I mean I love her, she is a nice person and great friend to you but you are more important" 

"No it's not really like that much, I kinda relapsed a little I thought of Kagome today when she forced me to talk to her"

"You weren't talking to her before why? You are always cordial when it comes to her even if you are pissed at her she is still your friend. So the question I want to ask her is why you weren't speaking to her" she said trying to get to the bottom line of things. 

"Because on Valentine's Day she…I happened to see her and Sesshoumaru they were indecent. For a moment I wished it was me and her. I believe that's why Sesshoumaru gave me the job so quickly"

"Wait he gave you the job that's great" she wanted to ignore the first parts of the conversation but she knew she couldn't. "Koga I know that I will be first in your life but I understand to a point about your love to Kagome. In the end I will always be here even if you dumped me at this moment, I'll still be here" she said with a small smile. She took his hands and placed them in hers as a sign of caring for him always. 

And that's how he knew that his heart belonged to Ayame she would help him with his friend because he needed help. "Ayame I know now that I don't belong to her for a moment though I did think about it. I will always love her but I believe that I'm starting to love you more. 

So the thing I want to ask you and you can say no at anytime, is can you help me help her. I know that you hate her but she is been sleeping with Sesshoumaru and now is pregnant with his child, he is married mind you. She wanted me to help her but I think I need more help I need my girlfriend to help me with my best friend because she is confused. I wonder if you will Ayame…help me" then he placed a hand on the back of his head in frustrated manner to take out the annoying ponytail holder letting his long hair flow down his back.

This made Ayame blush two shades red for the man she knew in her heart she loved. She knew her answer at that moment, "Yes Koga I will help her and for the record I don't hate her I just…people just envy her and I happen to be one of those people. Three men are after her and she only noticed two because one will always be her friend. The worse part about all of this is that she could be in love with both of the men who are head over heel for her even though one cheats.

"Ayame I'm glad I met you"

"Same here now I wish to play St. Patrick's Day 'strip twister' if you will have me"

"It's a date I'm sure I have the liquor, you set up the game" he said as she ran into the room. He looked at her lovely form with green eyes that always shined when she looked back at him for a tiny moment running to set up the game in the all green and blue home. Yep he made the right choice and for once he was happy that Kagome was now starting to become more of a friend than a girlfriend. 

--BR--

_InuYasha and Kagome_

He didn't know why he was here again at her door step. InuYasha rang the door bell to Kagome's home and waited for any response when he finally heard cursing he smiled a little. That was his Kagome the woman he loved no matter how many times he cheated on her he loved her more.

"Hey Ayame you're early I decided to---oh InuYasha what brings you by, you dumped me remember"

"Yeah and now I want you back"

"Why, you made a lot of things clear to me we are not right for each other InuYasha" she said his name with so much spite this time that he visibly flinched. 

"I love you Kagome let me make things right between us again"

"I done that so many times that I actually don't know what to do anymore. I was pregnant for goodness sake and you couldn't even be there for me"

"I'm sorry for that"

"Then you had the audacity to tell me about you're past women who you impregnated. I-I don't know how much more I can take"

"You don't know much you can take what about me Kagome you are pregnant that is hard on me the father"

"I don't know if can take you back again, I don't want to be hurt again" she said solemnly. There was so much on her plate at the moment Sesshoumaru plus InuYasha she was starting to love them both more and more. But this time InuYasha was on her door step wanting her to come back to him. Kagome knew though that this was different she was different that's why for now she would not take him back.

"Oh Kagome, he said quickly bringing her into a hug, I love you more than you could ever know. Yura is nothing to me I'm sorry that I let her into my life I know now that I only want you and our child"

In a perfect world Kagome would have just accept this, accepted him. She had done so many times before the only problem was she was confused there was more than InuYasha on her plate now. She couldn't accept him but he felt so good just like old times. "InuYasha I love you too---"

"Good then you will go with me tonight for my father's party" he interrupted her holding her hands with his. 

"Um I guess so" she didn't know why at that moment she felt 

"Excellent let's go get dress I have our silver car just waiting for my woman and our child to ride in. I can't wait father will welcome the good news of our child"

"InuYasha" then she saw it the peaceful look of content on his face. She knew then that she couldn't ruin this for him not now above everything else she didn't want to see him hurt. Now she hated herself for such revenge against InuYasha because he was doing it too, so for now she would concede. "I don't want Yura near us she will not upset me and the baby. I don't really even know her but you can't cheat on me anymore InuYasha"

"Done" he said giving her a charming smile, the same smile that actually melted her soul again. He always hurt her yet his smile made her want to go back to him all over again. She quickly got dressed as he stood at the door. When she came back she was dressed in a soft light blue tee shirt with casual navy pants, navy pumps, and her hair in a high bun in the back. 

"I think that you are lovely Kagome" this time he truly meant it all the other times he faked his concern. It was only at this moment when he saw her with a beautiful glow to her that he loved her so much more. For some reason he wanted to make this right for both of them. "I promise from this day forward I will be faithful to you and only you Kagome" 

And yet again she believed him…

--BR--

I know this chapter wasn't one of my strongest chapters I don't even have a lemon in this one but wait until you see Easter 


	4. Chapter 4

Easter

Easter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

Slight Lime Alert just a warning. Easter was so early this year but here is the next one-shot. I really didn't know so many people loved this story. I so apologize for the lateness I said that I would deliver on Easter, I didn't complete my goal and for that I feel bad. So I decided that I would do something in April to make up for it…

This chapter is all about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

InuYasha and 'Mr. Taisho'

Kikyo's Jealousy and later revenge but in a good way, well revenge isn't good but still anyway enough of my rambling…

--BR--

The asshole of a half brother he hated him. But not only did he hate him he hated her for taking him back yet again. What was it now the fifth time or somewhere along those lines. He along with Kikyo sat across from them at their father's dinner table but only he was seething at them or so he thought.

"Ah Kagome how have you been my dear, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said lightly as he took a bite out of his Caesar salad. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his eldest son very angry he'd have to ask him about why later. Then again he already knew why Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome everyone around him knew that except for the two people in the room, Kikyo and Kagome herself.

"Well I just saw you last week Mr. Taisho"

"Kagome you know I hate pleasantries please Touga is fine. And for the record I knew that it's just InuYasha can be such an idiot sometimes. I heard of his last act and I was thoroughly disappointed at him" he said frowning at his youngest son. InuYasha just mumbled whatever and drunk some of his water on the light blue clothed table.

"But of course I just like proper titles that is all" she said softly as she kept her head down at the blue glass plate full of the appetizer the Caesar salad. She ignored his last comments about InuYasha it was funny but she wasn't feeling that up to laughing.

This was the second time they were back at this huge house for another family feast on Easter. "So Kikyo how are you doing these days?" she questioned trying harder to stop the growing tension coming from every person at the table save the senior Taisho.

"The best Sesshoumaru decided to give me a bigger ring on our anniversary Memorial Day. I always wonder though Kagome will InuYasha ever give you anything better than the women he fucks on a daily basis"

"Kikyo you are treading on dangerous ground and it's only been an hour" InuYasha said as he held Kagome's hand again. Kikyo's eyes widened as she looked at him she was about to embarrass him with the fact that but Sesshoumaru stopped her with a wave of his hands.

"She is only stating the truth InuYasha you are a womanizer and she is an idiot"

"Your wife should learn her place"

"Please stop this I'm sorry I said anything"

"No Kagome they shouldn't say such things to you especially the gold-digging wife of his"

"Me a gold-digger so tell me InuYasha where do you live when this goody two shoes girlfriend throws you out of her home"

"Yeah that's what I thought you stay with daddy Touga. No responsibility at all" she said smirking at him.

"Hey don't beat up on him, we all make mistakes" she said slightly angered. If she was herself she would have had a much better retort towards Kikyo the woman who hated her. It was just worse that Sesshoumaru decided to gang up on them but she was not obligated to him at all. She really didn't know why she cared so much about him in general.

'Because you are pregnant with his child but you are pawning it off on InuYasha and God knows why the man is just going to screw you over again' the voice in her head screamed at her.

'But this is right being with InuYasha again even if Sesshoumaru is the father. It was a mistake in the first place I wanted to get back at InuYasha' she shouted back at that little voice. This was great she was mentally talking to herself about the two brothers.

'Face it you went back to InuYasha again because of pity. I mean when he ditched you who did you really think about in that whole month, Sesshoumaru not InuYasha. You're just afraid because you believe he'll be just like his brother.

He doesn't seem like he will hurt you in fact it seems like he will be very faithful to you save the New Year's Day and all the other times after that. He is in an unhappy marriage and it's ok to know that right at this moment you don't love InuYasha like you use to. You love Sess--'

"Shut up" she shouted aloud she didn't want to herself anymore. Everyone looked her way of course but she just waved them off and ate her food.

"Um, yes Kagome is correct now we should all get back to this dinner" Touga said as he took another bite out of his salad. He hated when this happened they were at each other's throats again. He didn't like Kikyo much but it seemed that when she and Sesshoumaru are berating against anyone else they were the perfect team.

"No, not until Sesshoumaru apologizes to Kagome for his and his wife's behavior"

"I don't apologize to fools or male whores, my wife will not either" he finished as Kikyo stuck out her tongue at them.

"Look Kikyo that was uncalled for we all know that your tongue has been used for other things"

"Good one babe you see that's why I love you and our baby" he finished rubbing one her belly. For a moment everything in that room stopped and both Touga and Sesshoumaru chocked on their food. For a moment Kagome's blue eyes connected with Sesshoumaru's golden ones as his eyes narrowed at her. She placed her head further down near her food

"Thank you InuYasha the child needed that" she said softly. But Touga caught onto to her expressions as well as his eldest son's look another thing he'd have to ask him later. He coughed softly as everyone else in the room eyes widened.

"Kagome my dear is this true?" he said excitedly even though he had a nagging feeling that something was off.

"Yes it is the truth I'm pregnant"

"And it is InuYasha's" Kikyo said she was almost at her breaking point with this piece of news. The fork she had in her hands was pushed so far down on the glass plate that she cracked it. All she could think about now was getting InuYasha alone again away from the little girl who seemed to have everyone around her at some sort of peace.

It was just like High School she was supposed to be the one that everyone loved and cherished but no little Miss Kagome stole her shine. The men would flock to her because of her innocence and her parents' death especially Koga. There was a time when she wanted Koga to join her popular team but he was so love sick on Kagome that she the great Kikyo didn't exist.

No matter what she did to beat that bitch she was always in second place and she hated it…no, no, no she despised Kagome Higurashi. She loved her husband through and through but she wanted her third slice of cake again also. If there was one thing she hated was to be outclassed by a loner so she could endure boring InuYasha again.

She was the Queen Bee and by the end of this night she would have InuYasha yet again. This time though it would be different because she would have back up because she was the best at her work.

"Yes…it is his and that was his big news today although it came out the wrong way" she said wearily rubbing her stomach. Sesshoumaru had a look of longing when she looked down happily at herself, wishing that he was with hold her hand as they both rubbed her tummy. All he could think about was New Year's Day the moment they slept together they were nowhere near protected.

"I went to the doctor's office Thursday and he said that I was about two months along. I remember when InuYasha first found out he claimed that it was someone else's child. It was then he informed me of Yura and her child. I had to say that I was pissed so when he dumped me I had a lot to think about. I knew that I loved him so when he came to my door again I decided to take him back if he would finally settle down with me"

That gave Kikyo an even better idea, "Wait who is Yura"

"Why wife InuYasha didn't tell you or father, he took their faces of confusion as a mental note, she is also carrying InuYasha's child one of his whores. But it seems like he is letting his ex friend Miroku pay for all of her expenses father.

I apologize for not telling you both about this news sooner it was actually one of the reasons who I promoted him to head CEO of the company over InuYasha. The poor man doesn't know that he is wasting money on this girl because InuYasha isn't taking responsibility" he then looked at Kagome.

The girl looked upset he instantly regretted his words towards his InuYasha. He was about to say that he was sorry when his father interrupted. Ok now he knew he went to far but he still had a feeling the child was his

"My son is this true" he said appalled at his son's actions. No matter whom the person is if they are a Taisho they are taken care of, it was the family way. When he found out about InuYasha he took responsibility even if he didn't like his mother much at the time.

"Well this is rich Kagome if he doesn't give a damn about her what makes you think he is going to give you a second glance. What number are you up to now Kagome, on taking him back"

"Kikyo stop it…" he said suddenly looking at the Kagome's expression. He was just playing before.

"Touga may I please be excused" she was almost crying. She had to get out of that room away from all of them. She got up quickly from her chair.

"Kagome let me go with you" InuYasha said getting up from his chair to follow her.

"N-No InuYasha I need to be alone"

"InuYasha let her be I wish to speak to you in my study now, he turned to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, I hope you are happy with yourselves she doesn't deserve to be upset in her condition. I expect this from InuYasha he doesn't know any better not from you Sesshoumaru. Did you really have to have the upper hand this time?" he finished as he went into his study to talk to InuYasha.

With his father gone he turned to Kikyo who was actually smiling did she hate Kagome that much. He wanted get to her first but an annoying voice stopped him. "Of course I'm happy Kagome was never in our league anyway"

He quickly turned his back to his wife pissed. How dare she say that about her Kagome was actually cordial towards her? "Kikyo go home"

"What, no I want to see poor little Kagome cry"

"Look just go home I'll deal with you later" he said getting up from his seat.

"Are you fucking her?"

He wanted to say yes so that he could finally be done with Kikyo but something stopped him. "No I'm not fucking her but I've always been her friend don't presume things. You and InuYasha seem to have that trait but she is hurting because of me and my brother's actions. I'm simply going to 'apologize'" he said frowning.

"Ugh fine I'll leave but I want you to promise me something"

"What"

"I just want my husband back" she said as sincerely as possible. It was true she just wanted her husband back so she wouldn't have a reason to fuck other people. Even though she needed to talk to InuYasha for one last romp she wanted her husband to love her again. But she would not be answered for the man standing with his back turned to her just walked away.

--BR--

"It is so horrible I can't believe the bastard had the nerve to mention her. It was bad enough when InuYasha said it to me when he first found out that I was pregnant. But to have Sesshoumaru say it again was just…" she trailed off as she looked in back of her. She placed her back against the window sill and just looked at the real father of her child.

"_Kagome are you there?"_ she heard Koga say as focused on the man in front of her. He walked towards her as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yes Koga I'm here and I have to go I have some unfinished business to take care of"

"_If it's Sesshoumaru there with you then…"_ she hung up the phone on him before he could say anything else. "What do you want it's not enough that you have to bash my fiancé's name but you also had to speak of his other affairs?"

"You know this room was mine when I was a child funny how you found it or this is where I found you? I won't really go into how stupid you are for taking that immature brat back again, I want something else" he looked around and saw that it was the same gray-blue walls lined with school/college medals. His father left everything the same just like mother always told him to do when she was alive.

"What could you possibly want but to embarrass your brother along with hurting me?"

"I want my child"

"Its InuYasha's not yours Sesshoumaru"

"I beg to differ since we both know the first time we slept together I wasn't protected"

"I slept with InuYasha too asshole"

"And were you protected"

"Maybe the condom broke"

"That answers my question" he inched closer to her yet again as she stayed at the window sill. He saw that her hands were behind her and he moved his hands on hers. "I missed you Kagome and now I know that we have a child together it makes me proud"

"Then you should stop while you're ahead I love InuYasha, I've wronged him once and I will not wrong him again"

"Correct yourself Kagome you have wronged him numerous times. Not to mention all the other times he wronged you or have you forgotten"

"What I did to him was a mistake, we were a mistake Sesshoumaru. For goodness sake you are married and we are supposed to be friends. I'm just going to rectify my mistakes with this child" she sighed as he growled.

"Over my dead body will he take care of my child Kagome?" he finished as he dove in for a kiss on her lip-glossed lips harshly. He moved his hands from hers and raked then in her raven hair.

He felt her respond to him and was in heaven once again. Slowly moving from her hair his hands moved to her waist and he gently picked her up from the window sill. He moved them both to the blue blanketed bed, his old bed when he was little. His hands raked her belly softly feeling her soft tummy of their union. She would have his child and her soon enough for now though he enjoyed the moment of them.

He slowly unraveled her tie around blouse as she pulled his red sweater over his head. Kagome had to feel the amazing muscular pecks she missed for over a month InuYasha wasn't anything like his brother and even she could admit that.

He kissed her on her collarbone as she moaned softly for him. He felt her hands in his hair and smiled on the inside as he busy hands went lower to her black slacks. He decided to mutter the only words that would cause her to stop touching him. "InuYasha is nothing compared to me that's why we are here now, like this"

"Get off of me now" she said trying to push him off of her. He moved calmly moved from her as she retrieved her wraparound blouse. She had to laugh a little about the arrogant man in front of her which made him confused at her actions. She would tell him what her plans were for the child, she somehow had a new resolve towards the situation.

"InuYasha will be there for the child for the next eighteen years as I see fit. When I took him back I saw something this time that I really had not seen before true guilt. Therefore I myself started to feel guilty that I ever touched you a married man. My, my have the morals gone out of the window for me but I promise you that you will not touch me again" she was betraying herself so much at the moment. She was in love with the man in front of her.

But when he muttered those words it felt like she was competition, she didn't like that feeling. "Go home to your wife. I know she misses you the evidence was clear tonight at the dinner table" she felt him gripped her wrist to tell her that he wasn't finished with her yet.

"Kagome you don't want to make an enemy of me. I will fight to have that child in my life even if I have to confirm my brother's suspicions of us. I will not lose" he grounded out holding her wrist tighter. She didn't scream although his grip did hurt she would not shoe her discontent.

Kagome just smiled at him for a moment. "Bring it on Sesshoumaru because as far as I'm concerned you have already lose and for what defeating InuYasha" she finished somehow getting out his harsh grip. She walked out the door intending on just going home away from her feelings, away from him.

"No for not having you Kagome" he muttered as he looked at the now vacant hallway. He sat on his bed shirt still off to think about his next plan. He always had a plan it was his trademark and now he had another one that involved his wife…


	5. Chapter 5

April Showers, Brings May Flowers

April Showers, Brings May Flowers

One Shot special for my lateness that's to everyone who likes my series so far…

I wanted to bring Naraku in the story for this one shot along with Sango working with Kagome. Somehow Naraku loves Kikyo so he of course wants her to break up with Sesshoumaru but you'll also see this in this series. For the moment Kikyo did not sleep with InuYasha but you'll see why in the next little series Memorial Day. I know its still a little short but parts of my life a been a bit hectic lately

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz.

--BR--

Sango had an interview this afternoon courtesy of Ayame's recommendation. She just hoped that she could get this job so she could quit her other extremely fast paced job in retail.

She had a weird feeling that she may know the person at this camera shop and things may not go as well as she planned. She walked under the sunny brisk air to the bus stop only to feel sprinkles touch her curled hair.

"Shit this is already not my day" just as she said that the bus flew past her. She ran after it by the time she caught up to the bus and rode to the rich areas of Point Place Village she was actually in amazement.

Despite the rain and the blue spot left on her peach skirt by one of the children on the bus Sango was actually happy that she was here. Ok so maybe she would have a great day' she thought as the bus made its final stop at the shop. Sango was still in awe at the shop and the location.

"Hey Ma'am this is the last stop, get out I have turn this thing around" she heard the bus driver say. She said nothing as she walked out quickly in the rain. She actually didn't know how nervous she was until she walked inside. The belled door chimed behind her as she heard the woman yell that she was coming out. When she finally did come out they were both shocked

"Oh why are you here? Did InuYasha cheat on me again with you because if he did I swear..."

"If he has I'm not the one you should be approaching. I told you last time that I never knew you were his fiancé if I did I would have never spoke to him"

"Whatever why the hell are you here?"

"Obviously for the damn job offer but had I known you were her Ayame's friend too I would have never come"

"That's great because I'm not going to hire you"

"You know what now I see why InuYasha cheats on you, you're a nagging bitch"

"If I weren't pregnant I'd kick your ass" Kagome said as Sango finally took in her slightly bulging stomach.

"Then we have something in common. I'm surprised the bastard finally knocked you up with all the screeching you did when you finally caught us" Sango saw her stop for a moment and lean against the wooden ledge of the wall in her shop.

"Yeah and this other chick named Yura" she mumbled but Sango caught on to it. The whore was lying she had to ask Kagome to be sure.

"What name did you say again?"

"Why so you and the world can laugh at me. If you must know her name is Yura and InuYasha is supposedly her child's father also. She comes by all the time and I have to deal with her"

"So do I"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"So what are you dense now I said that I have to deal with that same woman, she looked at Kagome's shocked expression and sighed, my current boyfriend Miroku had relations with her a while ago and they just broke up. She's been claiming that the child she is carrying is his but I've always had this nagging feeling that it wasn't.

Had I known that InuYasha barked up that tree also I would have committed suicide. The bitch is ugly but Miroku claimed to have loved her for three years as she cheated on him. I didn't know InuYasha was his last straw. He's a good guy he pays for everything except for the fact that he is a leech. She's been abusing his money for herself but now that I know that InuYasha is the father that changes everything"

Kagome rubbed her chin thoughtfully at that comment "What if you work for me to expose her" she was bored so this was the best she could come up with. Plus she could see the man she'd still been secretly thinking about all this time.

"Ok so after we expose her then what will you do with me"

"We'll see since Ayame claimed that you were good you'd have to prove yourself to me but for this I'll give you a chance. Now I have an idea but for it to work we have to become very 'difficult'"

"I'm not following"

"It's simple just…" she trailed off as she heard the door bell chime once again.

"Hello girls I come bringing an afternoon snack" they both saw Ayame coming in and their stares hardened. For once they looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement at the woman who put them both in a sticky situation they wanted to kick her ass.

"Hey you guys this is such a funny story isn't it. Well see what had happened was I knew Sango needed a job and Kagome you needed someone to help you out so I came up with this idea. See Tada! You guys are looking good" she nervously laughed and placed a hand in back of her head.

"I changed my mind about what I said before Sango you're hired. And the first thing I want you to do is take out the trash then we'll all go through this plan I have formulating in my mind" she saw Sango roll up her long sleeve brown shirt as she approached Ayame who was back up towards the door. Silently though she was happy she had another job she'd really have to thank Ayame later.

--BR--

"So are you going to tell him about us Kikyo" Naraku said getting up from the main guest room of his enemy's bed as naked as a jaybird. He had to admit that Sesshoumaru always had taste as well as money and power.

"There is no us Naraku I love my husband"

"Do you even believe yourself Kikyo? You claim your love to this man but you sleep with me? I'm almost tired of this game with you Kikyo if the man loved you so much then why isn't he here with you at this very moment? Why is it me comforting you sweetheart?"

"I don't know but it's there he loves me back I see it. Besides you lose your chance with me completely when you placed me on the front page of your magazine. I only slept with you this time because InuYasha wasn't available" she said smartly as she moved from her spot on the bed keeping herself covered with a crisp yellow sheet. She went to her dresser and found some new clothing blue jeans and an orange baby-doll top complete with a black lace bra and panties under it all. For the moment though she would not need her favorite spring orange flip flops.

"You're delusional as well as a whore I was only doing my job" he shot back almost to the point of growling.

"I was embarrassed and Papa Inu lost a lot of respect for me I was already on thin ice when I first joined the family. Sesshoumaru fought for me at first and I'd like to believe that he still is fighting for me" she said with much confidence even though she really didn't feel proud.

"Or maybe it is because you look like someone else, like Kagome for instance…" he trailed off just to look at the first shocked then visibly angry expression on her face.

"I look twenty times better than that shank"

"And yet you are again here with me in your guest room where all of your servants can see you. They have to know of all the times you have had men other than your husband in your house including InuYasha. Doesn't that strike you as odd at all?

Which leads me believe that he already knows what's going on between us and the other men you decide to play with in his home. The man is my rival but even I'm not stupid enough to fall for his tricks but you are huh?" he finished actually smiling, laughing even at the dumbfounded woman in front of him.

He finally reached for his clothing on the floor to hear the audible silence fill the room for that moment. "Why didn't I see this before, no maybe I should open this up to you? Is your husband being completely faithful to you Kikyo or are your days here numbered? Now wait before you answer I will say that if he does ditch you I'll always be available because I still love you dearly.

And I miss you plus I hate you every time you are in this house with those brothers. You belong to me Kikyo from the first moment we met I care about you, I even went out of my way to protect you. Please as a friend and nothing more let go of him he has no interest in you at least not anymore"

"Never Naraku, she said as she moved away from him nearing the brown coated door of the room, but just for the record you just gave me a great idea"

"Dare I ask what it could be?"

"I'm going to find out if my days here are really numbered as well as Sesshoumaru's faithfulness and when I do I will be a scorned woman who will have her revenge. I believe you can find your way out" she said as determined as she could be as she closed the door behind her.

But inside she was now confused with a lot of 'what if's' about her husband. If Naraku was right she really didn't know what she would do since she really did love the man. Was she really as devious as she first was when she married him for her it was always go for the gold because you never had enough like Kagome or Koga. For the first time in her life Kikyo did not know what to do with herself or her life.

If only she could have seen or heard the voice of man left behind in the guest room. For his goal really was to have Kikyo but to do that he had to help his rival Sesshoumaru. He quickly wrote the message that his little talk with Kikyo was a success. Now he had to sadly wait until all of this mess blew up in everyone's faces especially the woman he cared about. At the end of all of this he had an idea that all the women involved would hate the men who cared about them the most.

--BR--


	6. Chapter 6

A Mother's Greatest Story: The Truth

Not a Chapter

Updated 5/28/2008

I know I'm not supposed to do this but I have no choice:

I believe that there is a reason why situations in life happen like my Laptop being old. Before Memorial Day (U.S. just incase others across the world read tripped upon my stories and didn't know) my computer used its last juice to stop me in the middle of writing and freeze.

I then decided to push my on/off button to get it working like I always did and then nothing just like that. The next day I decided before I went to work to stop by 'Geek Squad' at Best Buy just to have the guy say what I've been dreading all along that my computer died on me.

So to make a long story as short as possible most of my works lived on that computer and to be as blunt as possible as I smile while writing this I'm pissed in the inside. Therefore until further notice (which I'm praying is at the beginning of July) most of my stories will be on hold since most of them were on my hard drive of my laptop.

I was able to keep some of my stories on my flash drive like Playing the Game, and On The Run Little Rin. The other three stories Once Upon A Time: I was a Mistress, Reality Show DBZ Style, and The Holidays were all on my computer and I can't really regain them back unless I 'cough' up loads of money i.e. the guy at Geek Squad claimed to reclaim my files.

I believe this to be untrue and plan to find a 'no' name person to help me out but anyway that mental rant is for another time. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience and I plan to have my stories up as soon as possible and I thank everyone so far who enjoys my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
